kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 3 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Stone |boss=Kabu |common enemies=Sparky, Twizzy, Wheelie}} '''Stage 3' is the third floating island of Blockworld and serves as the third level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a colossal statue of a Kabu. It is preceded by Stage 2 and succeeded by Stage 4. The stage opens with the following animation: A Sparky hops back and forth. The ball hits it, granting Kirby the Spark ability. He moves on to a group of blocks and, after a message appears prompting the player to press the B Button, he mows through several of them. He bounces to the center of the screen and hops up and down, excited. As this intro implies, the Spark ability is introduced here. Stage 3 has a border line of 125,000. Areas Block Area 1 The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 19 white blocks, 21 gray blocks, and eight Ability Blocks, all of which come in square and rectangular shapes. A Sparky moves up and down in the center of the area. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden in the bottom left-hand corner of the area. Block Area 2 The player can control two paddles, at the top of the screen and on the right wall. The area is filled with ten rectangular white blocks, three square white blocks, ten rectangular gray blocks, three square gray blocks, four Ability Blocks, 12 Metal Blocks, and a Score Block. They are arranged with the vulnerable blocks trapped inside a box of indestructible Metal Blocks, with only two small entrances. A Switch Block is located toward the back of the upper chamber; it converts the blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. A Sparky hops along the top of the screen while two Twizzys protect the entrances to the box. Block Area 3 The player can control four paddles, on the floor, ceiling, and walls. The area is filled with 20 rectangular white blocks, 20 rectangular gray blocks, and eight Metal Blocks. They are arranged into a hollow square formation, with a Switch Block at its center. A Wheelie sits immobile on the left side of the block formation. Hidden objects: A Score Block is hidden below the Switch Block. Target Shooting Area The player can control a paddle at the bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 24 Star Blocks, two Power Blocks, and two Score Blocks. Kabu patrols the top portion of the area; hitting it four times causes it to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Kabu serves as the boss of the stage. It sits idly in the center of the area, creating and launching smaller Kabus that can shrink the paddles. The spikes on the ceiling, walls, and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Mountain